


So Lucky

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Daddies!Klaine, Fluff, M/M, Tattooed!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All my tattoos are going to be unshaded so our children have a coloring book</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “All my tattoos are going to be unshaded so our children have a coloring book” FLUFF! Klaine. Blaine with sleeve tattoos and ripped muscles please :)

Kurt leaned against the doorframe, taking a sip from his coffee and smiled warmly. 

He and Blaine had clicked perfectly when they met. They were two people who lingered on the outside who somehow found each other. On their second date they went to get tattoos, on the fifth date they got matching eyebrow piercings, and instead of wedding rings they had their names tattooed around their ring fingers.

People had been shocked when they adopted Iris. They got comments like, “You don’t look like the kind of people who like kids” and “Don’t you think the other parents or children in their school might think you look different?” 

Let people tell them what they wanted, they were used to people telling them that they couldn’t. They adopted Iris and she was their everything. 

If you had told the angry boy Kurt had once been that he would have a loving husband and beautiful daughter he would have laughed. Instead, he was the happiest he had ever been. 

“You two look like you’re having fun,” he said bright and Blaine glanced up, smiling. 

He was dressed in purple pajama pants and a white t-shirt. His hair was a mess and his thick glasses sat on the end of his nose. Iris was settled next to him, her markers spread all over the couch as she steadily colored on the lines covering his arms. 

“I’m coloring the birdy,” Iris said seriously as she colored each individual feather of the canary a different color. 

“And you’re doing a wonderful job,” Kurt smiled and sat on the other end of the couch. 

“But daddy keeps moving too much,” she let out a huff and Blaine shot his husband a look. 

“I’m trying my hardest,” he grinned. 

Kurt reached over and pushed Blaine’s glasses further up his nose, giving him a little kiss on his temple. 

God he was lucky.


End file.
